The Beginning Of A New Adventure
by Shievi
Summary: Kimberly start a new beginning but she comes in touch again with the Power Ranger. But not a a good person. A Mighty Morphin fic
1. She is Back He is Back

Here she was then A total new start in Blue Bay Harbor It would not be easy to adapt, but it would succeed her She looked at the little paper that they had fixed The address of its home for now insisted

The building was immense and high. Paved with black bricks and paint She opened the iron door He was heavy, but she managed to open it The door closes automatically when they let go of him and an ego rang again She turned the key in the lock leading to the hallway, elevator and stairs initiated

Kimberly would sit on the fourth floor She opened the elevator door and pressed the button The elevator was cold He seemed very old inside. The bell told her she was on her floor She entered the elevator, looking at her door

Door 407. She took a deep breath and opened the door of her temporary apartment. Her mouth fell open The furniture she had ordered, were already there the walls were white with a green line geschilder at the edges She put her bag down and shut the door It was great In the small living room was white teach the seat with a small TV in frotn of it.

She looked right and saw a counter, that would be the kitchen. She slid her hand across the counter as they walked around it The cabinets in the kitchen were in a matching green. Too much green as you would ask her She saw the door off the kitchen

That would be the door who lead to the bedroom. She took the latch and opened the door. Her smile widened. Her double bed with white sheets is dealt with rose patterns. The cabinet next to the door fits perfectly with the wall and the little colored rug under her bed, fitted to the floor. Kimberly fell onto her bed.

This was so great.

* * *

><p>"Tori, you have seen my headphone? " Dustin asked. The blonde girl looked up and shook her head.<p>

"Look in the closet or under the seat," she suggested.

"Under the seat, how could it end up under the seat?"

'We find your stuff on the weirdest places "she said. She focus back on the book she was doing.

"Ugh, where is that headphone," said Dustin frustrated. Shane came in that moment.

"Already looked under the seat?" he asked. Dustin gave an irritated look when Tori grinned.

"Good morning" greeting someone. Tori's face lift when she saw who it was.

"Blake!" she cried.

"You're back." She dropped the book and flew him around the neck. Blake laughed as he return the hug back.

"Yeah, I'm back."

Tori let him go.

"Good to see you again, man," Shane shook his hand.

"Yes, you too," he said.

"What are you doing here, i thouht you woulfn't be back for the next two three weeks?" Tori asked beaming. Blake sighed.

"I have bad news," he said. He looked suddenly blood serious.

"I hope not too bad like your looking"

"Yea, I am afraid it is." replied Blake.

"Lontor is back."


	2. More Bad Things

"What?" The three of them looked shocked and surprised.

"You're kidding, right?" Dustin asked. Wished he was joking, not so.

"Sorry, I wish I was" said Blake disappointed him.

"How do you back him?" Shane asked. Hands on his hips.

"Because we are attacked," replied Blake

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Hunter." His voice sank as he uttered named Hunter.

"Where's Hunter?"

Blake licked his lips. "Hunter is, uh, he probably will not save tonight."

It took a while before they understood what he meant. Tori was the first who understood and stumbled backwards.

"This can not be serious," she said shocked.

"I'm afraid so, Tori."

Tori's breathing quickened. "No, he can not die, no, not Hunter!"

Tears gushed from her eyes. Blake reached for her, pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He rubbed her back and Tori with her nails into his skin grip. An attempt to keep herself one, but it was a lost battle.

The two boys who now understand said no single word. Sadness filled the air as Blake spoke soothing words.

* * *

><p>Kimberly had everything unpacked. It was a beautiful day, so she decided to explore everything.<p>

She came out and looked around. "To where would I go first?"

"She is the one, take her, innocent and simple," said Lother grinning. He looked through a white ball to Kimberly.

"Lure her into the trap and make sure she do this to her wrist." He showed a mean smile.

Kimberly walked through the park. Everything beautiful green and the children played. This day could no going bad, that was she thought. She breathed the fresh air.

She recalled earlier. Adam, Jason, Trinni, Billy and especially Tommy.

The peace was soon disturbed by a loud scream sounded in the park. Kimberly went to the scream.

She arrived on the spot but saw nothing and nobody. "Strange," she thought. "I would swear .."

Furthermore, she did not come. In an instant she was surrounded by long red creatures with a black belt around their waist. They seemed to have no face.

"Kelzaks" wisphered Kimberly. "What are they doing here." She dodges the first attack. She could run, hit, jump, but she did not come loose them.

She fell backwards and saw something shiny in the grass. "A Morpher? Kimberly reached forward to it. Little time to think. She put it on her wrist. She was about to cry when a man jumped in front of her.

"Are you okay?" The Blue Ranger knelt before her. Kimberly nodded.

"Go home soon, we will arrange it heres" Kimberly got up and did what she was told. She went home soon. She was not a Power Ranger anymore.

She forgot the Morpher on her hand. Home until she saw him on her wrist. "Maybe I should give it to them when I see them again." She tried to get Morpher off her wrist.

"Go off!" she shouted frustrated. She drew heavily and did not help. "Hey, what is this?" A white beam came from the morpher, and for Kimberly everything went a big black spot.


	3. Mighty Morphin

"What would they have wanted from this girl?" Blake asked himself. Tori shrugged her shoulders absent.

She was crouched on the seat. Blake sat down beside her and hit an arm over her shoulders.

"Maybe he will survive it."

"Perhaps maybe," Tori said. She hugged her legs up to chest.

"I swear, somewhere did that girl looks familiar," Dustin said to Shane. The two were discussing inside. The news of Hunter, they were completely forgotten.

"You will recognize every girl," Shane said sarcastically. Dustin flipped him.

"I'm serious, I am going to find out." He ran away. Shane sighed shaking his head. The papers he had laid it down solid.

He turned his head and saw Blake whispering soothing words to an overdriven Tori. Tori is someone who always held strong for others. Never afraid of what other's said. Tori who now currently fell apart.

"Hey, folks, how is it going here." No less than Cam entered. Immediately worried by the awkward silence. The pressure was normal.

"Uh, Did I said something wrong?" he heard Tori swallow and gave his attention to her.

"Tori?" he asked. Tori looked at him with blank eyes. Shane put his hand on Cam shoulder and pushed him out of the room.

Blake swept tousled hair from Tori's face. "Go home," he said. Tori shook her head."I have to teach, I can not .."

Go "Blake insisted on. He shuffled her to the exit. "Let me not force you." Tori nodded.

She walked alone down the street. She had been through so much with Hunter and she was not ready to say goodbye to him.

Without watching where she went she bumped into someone. "Uh, sorry, I .."

"Do not" blew the person apologized away. The person had two hands on each arm to hold her from falling. "Are you okay?"

Tori looked up and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." Tori looked into the eyes of a boy with a strong body. He had long blond hair tied in a ponytail. He was a head taller than Tori.

"Certainly, you do not look like this."

"Oh, yes, I've just heard bad news. Nothing more. "

"Oops, I hope not too bad news." Tori shrugged.

"A friend is dying."

"Oh, I know that feeling, I'm sorry for you."

"No need, but uh I'll see you later maybe,I should really go home." The boy nodded.

'K, bye."Tori walked past him.

"Wait, I whats your name?"

"Tori Hanson" replied Tori when she equally turned around.

"Tori Hanson" sighed the boy. "Where I know that name from?''

"Tommy there you are" Trini waved at him. "Hey, Trinni, nice to see you again." Tommy gave his "sister" a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you?" he asked.

'All right, "nodded Trinni. "You?" Tommy sighed.

"Outside of that letter from Kim, good."

"Oh, yes, I've heard, I'm sorry for you."

"Ah, I'm over it." Trinni gave him an unbelieving look.

"Hey, guys!" shouted someone behind Trinni.

"Adam, Jason, Billy!" Trinni flew them all to the neck.

"We need air, Trinni, please 'Adam pulled away.

'Sorry' Trinni laughed.

Tommy greeted them. "Nice to see you all here, sorry for my cruelty, but what make you all here?"

"I got this letter." Billy held a white letter.

"Me too," said Jason. He took the letter also.

"What's stands in your ?" Jason cleared his throat.

_**Dear former Ranger,**_

_**I'm sorry to disturb you, but I urgently need your help.**_

_**Not long ago we defeated an enemy. To my regret, he is an inexplicably returned. We should honor your help.**_

_**We already have a less Ranger. If you consented to help, meet me in the Wind Ninja Academy. If you do not want to help, please come listen. We really need help.**_

_**Signed Blake Bradley. The Dark Blue Ranger. "**_

When Jason had finished reading he got the indignant glances of the others.

"That's it for me also," said Trinni.

"Me too."

"Me three, shall we go together?" asked of them agree, and they went together to the Academy.

"I wonder if Kim also received such a letter'Tommy thought to himself.

"Here it is."They stood for a bow. "Who,thisis great," Adam said.

"You're kidding, let's go." Trinni put a first foot in and one rang loudly judged against. Frightened, she made a tumble to escape a flying tree. She pressed her foot into a rock and the ground began to move. Trinni realized to late that the floor beneath her disappeared. She jumped sideways. The pins from the stabbing took off like she did to escape. Painfully she go on a sandy path. She sat up or tried better say.

"Quicksand?"she asked. She sank. "Ahhh,quicksand!" She tried to grab the side, but she was too far away from the edge."Boys, you continue to stay there !" Almost completely sunk up to her neck.

She heard someone chuckle. She was lifted out of the quicksand. "Sorry, security is something..." Cam took the security off.

"I'm Cam, who are you?" he asked when the boys were coming to him. Trinni tried to shake the sticky sand.

"Trinni and I , mean we, we are seeking for Blake Bradley 'Trinni looked up. "Oh, hi," she said later as she saw Cam. She shook his hand shy.

"I'm Adam."

"Billy."

"Jason."

"And I'm Tommy" Cam mouth fell open.

"You're Tommy, Tommy Oliver?" He nodded.

"You're here, you're really here?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Great, I have so many questions and..."

"Cam, they're not here to answer your questions," said Blake.

"I am pleasant to meet you. I am Blake, the one who has sent the letter."

"Oh, yes, I'm Tommy, this is Adam, Billy, Jason and Trinni."

"Well, follow me."


	4. Finding A Way

"Wow, this is as different from ours," said Trinni mouth falling open. Blake drew a smile. "This space is much wider and bigger, there were all machines with us." Trinni put her jacket down on the small dark blue couch.

"Want something to drink?" Blake said politely.

"No, we really want to know what the problem is with the enemy," Tommy said for everyone.

"Speak for yourself, you have Ice Tea" asked Trinni. Blake nodded.

"Cam, do you get any. Cam left the room. "Sit down, I will tell everything."

(Flashback)

_**Blake rode his motorbike. Enjoying the fresh air. Blessed day, no worries. Blake **__**didn't **__**noticed**__**the dark clouds**__** who were after**__**him**__**. The once beautiful clear day would one day be full of misery.**__**  
><strong>__**  
>The clouds made everything dark. Blake slowly stopped on the roadside and watched<strong>__**the sky. Raindrops dripped from the air. First softly, but louder. Blake continued his sighany**__**way to Hunter.**__**  
><strong>__**  
>This was not the weathermen predict. His view of the road became worse the minute.<strong>__**Blake was not protected from the cold and shivered. Along the way he ran almost **__**on **__**a**__**parked car. Arrived he rang the bell.**__**  
><strong>__**  
>The purple flash just got his attention. "There is going to happen<strong>__** something**__**," Blake thought. The**__**door opened.**__**  
><strong>__**  
>"Hey, Blake Hunter greeted cheerfully.<strong>__**  
><strong>__**  
>"Hunter, man, what have you done with your hair," said Blake faded. <strong>__**The long **__**locks**__**, were no longer**__** long locks.**_

_**'Cut' Hunter was a hand through his short hair. "Come inside." Hunter had him inside. "It can be messy here and there, but not mark it 'Blake's smile widened. Everything looked exactly the same, messy or not.**_

_**"Something to drink?"**_

_**"Yes, please," replied Blake. He put his helmet down.**_

_**"I have only sparkling water left."**_

_**"All right!" Blake sat down in the squat old dusty seat. "Hey, new painting?" He noticed. He received no answer back. He heard something fall. "Hunter?" Blake stood. Slowly walking to the kitchen.**_  
><em><strong>He reached out and pushed the phrase seesaw door. The light blinked half piece in the kitchen. Glass was spread on the floor. "Hunter?" Blake began to get slightly worried, light went worser. A light red color left a trail of blood behind.<strong>_

_**Blake followed the trail out, faster and faster. The blood trail just kept going, "Hunter!" cried Blake.  
><strong>_

_**The trail went down. It was slippery and Blake slid easily over the grass. "Hunter?" He saw a blonde head sticking out. "Hunter?" He took a big jump and bent over the injured Hunter .**_

_**He shook his arm. Hunter did not move. Blake was looking for a pulse. "Phew," he sighed with relief. "No worries buddy, I'll get you out of here," Blake assured**_.

(End Flashback)

"That's terrible, what happened next?"

There was a pause. "So I brought Hunter away. He has been awake, he said Lontor had done this. Then .. '

Tommy my broke the ice of the silence. "Of course I want to help, guys?" Tommy looked at the other with a familiar smile.

"Of course we want" Jason smiled seriously. Blake shook his hand. Trinni put her hands on her hips.

"But I have a problem. If we stay and help where we stay overnight? "

"four of you can stay here, but one of you," Cam said as he gave the Ice-Tea.

"I have an idea," said Blake. "Tori."

"Is that all right, I mean what happened today," said Dustin.

"We will discover that now," Blake said.


	5. Trinni and Tori

Tori hugged her legs. Tears ran down her cheeks in shock. Hunter, she just could not lose him. He was her big brother. Tori felt something vibrating in her pocket. Sniffingtook her mobile from her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Hey Tori with Blake."_

"Oh hey, '

_"Uh,"_ it was quiet. _"I do not want you now inundated with many questions but I asked forhelp because of Lothor ..."_

"Yeah ..."

_"Well I was wondering if Trinni could stay a while with you."_

"Trinni?"

_"Yes the Yellow Ranger of Mighty Morphin._

Tori choked. "Mighty Morphin seriously?"

_"Uh, yeah, wait I'll pass her here she is."_

_"Hello, with Trinniiiii" Trinni sounded cheerful._

"Oh, hey, hi uh staying on that ..."

_"You do not have if you do not want, I do not want to intrude .."_

"No no, it's fine, you just let Blake drop you."

"_Oh, okay, I give him back_"

"Blake?"

_"Yeah me again."_

"Bring you Trinni then."

_"Yeah, sure, no problem." He heard her sniff. "Hey are you okay?" he asked afterwards._

"Yes just" she took a deep breath. "Hunter."

_"Yeah, I know we should now be strong for him, okay?"_

"Yes," gulped Tori. She felt tears in her eyes.

_"See you later about half an hour."_

"Is good , bye." Tori hung up. She put her phone down. She hid her face in her an hour she had to take a rest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in a fragile.

Her eyes felt heavy. She vaguely heard someone banging on the door. She was so tiredshe did not respond. She yawned and put her head down again.

Two hours later, Tori woke up from a delicious fragrance. She noted that she was no longer in the corner of the room , but in her own bed. She rubbed her eyes and flung her legs over the bedside.

Yawning, she made her way to the living room. She smelled the smell of pasta withtomato sauce. She heard someone humming.

"Hello?" Tori asked. A girl with a slightly tanned skin and long black locks poked herhead out of the kitchen.

"Hey Tori" greeted Trinni.

"Hey, how ..?"

"Blake we came here and you did not open. Blake began to panic about you. The back door was fortunately still open. So we entered. We found you sleeping in a corner. Hehas brought you to your room. "

'Oh' Tori sat at the kitchen table. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking, if you do not mind."

"No, go ahead." Tori snorted.

"So you're the Blue Power Ranger Ninja?"

"Yes" Tori nodded.

"Cool" Trinni set the fire off. "How much must you have?"

"Nothing, thank you," Tori refused. Trinni intercepted anyway.

"With me is not to argue, eat!" She put the plate down for Tori. "And let me not force you, I can be a tough with moments." Tori lowered her head. She took her fork took a small bite. Her throat burned. She couldn't.

She took her napkin and spit the food in there. "Sorry, Trinni, I really can not, Hunter ..."

"No, it's okay, calm down. I understand. Maybe later. "Tori nodded. "Thank know that Ican staying here."

"Oh no, it's nothing," Tori waved thanks of the road. "You're more than welcome." Trinnismiled. Tori looked over and saw her reflection. "Oh, God I'm looking terrible." Trinni's smile only became wider.

"It's not so terrible. You just need some rest, nothing more. "

"Yeah, you're right but today is not really a nice day."

"Go I'll survive."

"No, you're my guest. I can not just lam. "

"Blake had warned me about your stubbornness." Trinni rubbed her hands. She stoodup and made her way to Tori's chair. She pulled of the chair back. "Up," she said. Trinneinitiated Tori to the couch. "Sit and Stay." Tori felt a bit like a dog.

Trinni disappeared into Tori's room. She came back with a pillow and a blanket. "Nowlie down and rest." She pushed down Tori. Once Tori hit the pillow with her head, she was out like a light.

"No, she's sleeping now" heard Tori say. Half awake. Fighting awakening. "Yes, I do,yes okay, good." Trinni looked at the seat. She saw Tori at half consciousness. "Hold on," she said into the phone.

She switched to Tori. Her hand stroked Tori's eyes and in an instant, Tori was againdeeply recessed. "No, she was awake. I will not forget, bye. "Trinni hung up.

'Take a quick shower, "she thought. Re thinking about being a Power Ranger. She heard something fall. Curiously, she turned off the tap, ide a towel around her andwalked into the living room. Tori lay grunting on the floor.

"Au" She stood up. Trinni watched.

"A good nap time?" she asked. Tori looked up, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, little," she sniffed. Trinni noticed immediately that the young Power Ranger something was someting bottering deep. In her towel she sat beside her. Tori felt comfortable enough to talk.

"I'm glad I'm not the only girl , for now."

"Why?" Trinni asked.

"Well, you can't go shopping much with guys." Trinni laughed.

"That's true." She poked Tori. "How about a quick shower fo you and then go to town?"Tori shrugged.

"It's late, I do not think ..."

"I take that as a yes, come on." Trinni pushed Tori toward the bathroom. "Hup, hup, hup, time is money, hurry." Tori liked the enthusiasm of Trinni. Once in the bathroom Trinni sighed.

"It makes me think of Kim," she thought. "Where would she be anyway?"

* * *

><p>Kim did not know what had happened. Totally confused when she found herself on the grass outside the city. She shook her head. She had to get back home. She continued the journey home, unaware of the grinning face through the trees<p>

At home Kim let herself fall on to the bed, exhausted, exhaustion where did that come from? She took her pillow and brought it to her chest and hugged it tightly. As if her life depended on stung her eyes as she thought back to the letter, which she had written too Tommy. If he only knew why she wrote the letter. But no, she never explain it or told the truth.

She probrely would never see him again, that was she thought.

She felt lonely and empty inside. It seemed as if someone had sucked her out of her positivity. She swallowed hard.

Sometimes she wished she never had gone to Florida.

If she only knew that he was so close to her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this charapter :ppp<strong>

**i know it was really long that i update this, but shool so...**

**And it can be even longer, but i dont gonne let this story fall ;ppp**


	6. Short Fight

**Finally I got it translated. Try that with two injured ellbows it F*king hurts!**

**Sorry it took so long**

* * *

><p>Trinni pulled Tori from one place to another. It did not matter if anything was open. It did tori simply good to go outside, the fresh air. Tori had fun. She forgot everything around her. Trinni was a positive one. She laughed a little.<p>

"Say, Trinni?"

'Yea?'

The yellow ranger turned. Her black hair fell straight over her shoulder and the sun let it sprankel. "Are you afraid of something?" Trinni nodded her head to the side. "Mm, afraid of something '

"I mean at the time you were ranger. Were you scared? "

'Well ..' Trinni turned her back to Tori. "I went some fears through. Everyone I think '... She swallowed. "I still see it for me." Tori heard her laugh. "I was afraid of heights" She turned back around.

'Fear of heights, are you? "Trinni nodded. "Yes, I do. I was afraid on the rope and the others, yeah they found that funny "she sighed. "She sat down on a bench. "But I overcame my fear during a fight." She looked at Trinni. "Sometimes a Ranger can be frightening, but thats why you can overcome your fear. I do any way. "Trinni looked ahead. "But unfortunately, sometimes it grabs you by the throat"

"Why?"

"Kimberly, the Pink Ranger. A good friend of mine. I was not there, but when I heard it. Sheis been kidnapped, has been in hospital. You know, if you're somewhere else, you feel powerless. I 'm glad am a ranger again on the other side. If you stop again, .. "

You are going to feel again powerless "added Tori. Trinni nodded. "Indeed, and worst of all is. I havent seen her in years seen or heard of. I do not know where she is or where she is hiding , she's still alive? "Her shoulders slumped. "Even her parents do not know '

Tori put a hand on her shoulder. "You will find her, who knows she is closer than you think."

"Yes, like she will be here, that would be ironic" puffed Trinni. "Who knows?"

"I gave hope already for a part up. But you must let it go, though it hurts' Trinni stood. "But enough about that, let's have a drink."

From one moment to the next, she was happy again. How does she do that? Maybe I can help? Questions flew by Tori's head. Would it be possible?

* * *

><p>"Still thinking about her?" Tommy hung over a railing of his bedroom. Billy came up beside him. "Yes, still after all these years."<p>

"No wonder it did not work between you and Kat '

"That was not it, Billy," Tommy looked up into the sky. "Kat knew I missed her, she helped me to find her, but we have never succeeded. Kat felt that I liked her, but did not love her, we parted as friends "Billy was now hanging over the railing.

"Nobody knows where she is, maybe she change her name and she went to the other side of the world."

"I do not know, Billy. I wish I knew, but I do not know. And you know what the best of all? "Billy shook his head.

"The letter that she had written to me that she had met somebody new, was not true. She has never met anyone again. She wrote that letter for other reasons. "

'Which then?'

"I can not say it would destroy her if anyone knew. Billy. "

"When she is found, she'll tell it"

Billy nodded. It hurt his friend, it seems. But what could he do.

* * *

><p>"The city is attacked. The city is attacked! "<p>

Jason and Adam were there immediately. "Center, go, I'll call the girls" said Shane.

Blake, Dustin, Jason and Adam saw everywhere mucus. People were engaged in, they were silent.

"Hello, Rangers. Do you see me or not. Where am I? "A ghostly voice seemed to float around them. "Who are you!" Jason cried.

"I, I am a friend of Lother. He had a small request. Turn you out "They still havent pounds green or brownish mucus flew toward them. Dustin was fully hit in the face.

"Jakes" He tried to pick it off, but it did not work. It felt like a costume that was tighter and tighter.

"Dustin! '

"Do not worry, I'm fine," he coughed. He felt the mucus crawl in his mouth. It hid his ears and his vision went dark. He wanted to puke from the taste.

"What happens to me him?"

"I will tell you." For them was a mediocre thing. Slime covered his body and green eyeballs sticking out. His feet were two just two pins, while his hands seemed stumps. In short, he looked gross . My mucus takes his body. Very painful his DNA will be changed to fit like me. The process is irreversible unless you beat me to the second sun after the rain in the sky. So Impossible '

"We will defeat you. It's Morpin Time! "The slimy monster laughed with me. "Fortunately, I have someone who comes to help me '

With shock someone jumped in the middle of the fight. The same suit as Tori, but it pink with a golden circle in the middle. May I introduce you. This is White. Some will know her, I guess. "Jason growled.

"What are you talking about"

"Ah, anyway. Do not worry, it will come again. Have fun '

"Coward come back!" Adam went after him, trying to escape. The white, let him pass, knowing that he comes back covered in slime.

"Adam, no, wait!" Too late, he was already gone. She drew her sword, ready to attack.

Blake and Jason looked at her. "I trust this thing not Jason '

"Me neither, but we have no choice. She wears a Ranger suit, she's not one of us. It's time for weapons. Provide Dustin. I'll handle this. "Jason rushed to the White, and at she same time on him. Blake took pity on Dustin, who meanwhile was unconscious.

The twinkling of two swords against each other did vibrate the setting. The battle between these two was begun.

* * *

><p>"Come back you!" called Adam. "Coward that you are '<p>

"Catch me if you wah?" Before the slimy beast came two other out. "Trying to escape, uh '

"Tori, Trinni '

"We are still on time."

"And not a moment too soon. This idiot wants everyone to be personal slaves'

"I deny having said that" The two girls had been transformed.

"What do you want with Dustin and the rest?"

"Just playmates'

"Dustin, he has Dustin 'Tori made an evil sound.

"Ohoooh. Well, yeah, but be happy, his soul is the only thing that will die "

"Aah!" Tori hit him as a catapult.

"Riffraff, get off me '

"Tori, beware his slime" in the Middle attack Tori jumped away. "I have more come on, ugly bitch!"

"Who are you calling here bitch '

"No, tori, he makes you mad! 'Trinni pulled her back.

"He's smart, we should take him along together '

"I do not have time for that, I '

"What would Hunter say here!" cried Trinni above it. That was a nasty turn. Tori fell silent. Hunter. 'Ah!' Trinni pulled Tori in a sideways somersault.

"Now I've had 'cursed Trinni. "Playtime is over '

* * *

><p>Jason repelled strokes as much as possible. She came from all sides, left, right, top and bottom. Her foot was placed on his chest and he fell to the ground. The sword slung over his head and flew straight down 'Jason rolled aside. She was dangerous. He had to get rid of that sword.<p>

He became more and more driven backwards. "Why ... do ... You ... this ...? "With each stroke he puffed a word. He received no answer. "Cat got your tongue or something, ahah!" He bent down and the sword stuck straight in the tree. With all the effort she tried to get. the sword out the tree Without much success or a fist came towards her. She bent down, turned her body, kicked and floored Jason. She went to him and began to deal blows to his face. One after the other.

"Leave him alone," With both hands Tommy lifted her up and threw her against the first best wall. Angry than before she stood up. "Man, she never gives it up" cursed Jason.

She went right on Tommy, her attack easily broken. He punched a few times in her stomach and swung her over his shoulder to the ground. She took him into her trap. He was lying after her and she stretched his arm to almost breaking point. Jason managed to get up and to help his friend. He gave her a slap in the face. She lashed out at his glockenspiel.

"She has no manners" Jason whimpered, he slumped to the ground.

"Jason, Tommy!" Blake was coming. Even before he reached them, she disappeared. The fight was over.

* * *

><p>"Anoying people, can you just not leave me alone!"<p>

"Not until you Dustin and all the others gives back."

"Recommend me not, woman!" He looked up. "Aah, my ride is coming," he grimaced. "Bye, ladies and you '

'Hey!' called Adam. A trail of smoke surrounded the slimy beast and it disappeared. She transformed back tired and fell into the grass. This was not the last one they would from him hear .

* * *

><p>Trinni now an hour later walked alone in the dark night of the board walk. Dustin was not well off and Tori wanted to stay with him. She was also concerned about the new White enemy. Who was she?<p>

Tommy had a bruised wrist and held on to a black eye. Jason had a cleft lip, a swollen jaw, and more than half of his ribs were bruised.

She was toying with her blouse. This enemy was strong. She paused. They needed help. But who could help them? Positive thinking, she said to herself. We have already had such a danger, we can do it again. She shook her head. It was time to go home. She turned and bumped.

"Oh, sorry, I'm s... . '

"Kimberly?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun duuu<strong>

**If your not happy now that I cut the longer chapter in to two so I can publish sooner, then I'm lost.**

**besides can someone tell me what this mean: R&R ?**


End file.
